supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Workshop
The Workshop is the first build you will be offered once you open The Bay area, and is located in the lower left corner of the Bay. 'Requirement:' Complete Wooden Pier 'Repair the Workshop:' In order to use the Workshop, you will first need to restore it. Then you will be able to use it to craft items to help you build and upgrade other buildings in the Bay, and to complete orders for the Tourists. The Workshop quest will be added to your to-do list, which you can access from any land. Ruined Workshop *Collect 6 Planks (Cargo Port - 5m) *Collect 12 Adhesive Tapes (Textile Factory - Wool, Tulle, Denim, Printed Cotton, Linen, Venetian Lace, Silk, Velvet, Lace) *Collect 8 Screw Nuts (Subway, Upgraded Subway, Central Station) *Pay 3000 'Craft items in the Workshop:' You are given 2 slots to craft items. When the first item is finished, the next item in the queue will start automatically. You can buy more slots using , and you can have a maximum of 5 slots. sc-bay-area-workshop-level1.PNG|Workshop (Level 1) - page 1 sc-bay-area-workshop-level1a.PNG|Workshop (Level 1) - page 2 sc-bay-area-workshop-level2.PNG|Workshop (Level 2) - page 1 sc-bay-area-workshop-level2a.PNG|Workshop (Level 2) - page 2 sc-bay-area-workshop-level3.PNG|Workshop (Level 3) - page 1 sc-bay-area-workshop-level3a.PNG|Workshop (Level 3) - page 2 sc-bay-area-workshop-level4.PNG|Workshop (Level 4) - page 1 sc-bay-area-workshop-level4a.PNG|Workshop (Level 4) - page 2 sc-bay-area-workshop-level5.PNG|Workshop (Level 5) - page 1 sc-bay-area-workshop-level5a.PNG|Workshop (Level 5) - page 2 sc-bay-area-workshop-level6.PNG|Workshop (Level 6) - page 1 sc-bay-area-workshop-level6a.PNG|Workshop (Level 6) - page 2 sc-bay-area-workshop-level6b.PNG|Workshop (Level 6) - page 3 'Workshop (Level 1)' *'Pottery - 1h' **7 Clay (Ship) *'Crockery - 2h' **11 Silver (Ship) *'Cloth - 3h' **4 Cotton (Ship) 'Workshop (Level 2)' *'Pottery - 1h' **6 Clay (Ship) *'Crockery - 2h' **10 Silver (Ship) *'Cloth - 3h' **3 Cotton (Ship) 'Workshop (Level 3)' *'Pottery - 1h' **5 Clay (Ship) *'Crockery - 2h' **9 Silver (Ship) *'Cloth - 2½ h' **3 Cotton (Ship) 'Workshop (Level 4)' *'Pottery - 30m' **3 Clay (Ship) *'Crockery - 1½ h' **8 Silver (Ship) *'Cloth - 2h' **3 Cotton (Ship) 'Workshop (Level 5)' *'Pottery - 20m' **3 Clay (Ship) *'Crockery - 1h' **4 Silver (Ship) *'Cloth - 1h' **1 Cotton (Ship) *'Fine China - 2h' **15 Clay (Ship) **1 Pottery (Workshop) 'Workshop (Level 6)' *'Pottery - 15m' **2 Clay (Ship) *'Crockery - 30m' **2 Silver (Ship) *'Cloth - 30m' **1 Cotton (Ship) *'Fine China - 1½ h' **9 Clay (Ship) **1 Pottery (Workshop) *'Fine Crockery - 2h' **7 Silver (Ship) **1 Crockery (Workshop) 'Workshop Upgrades:' In order to upgrade the Workshop to Level 2, you must first upgrade the Ship to Level 2. 'Upgrade 2/7:' *Collect 5 Bricks (Cargo Port - 25m) *Collect 15 Saws (Colonial House, Upgraded Colonial House) *Pay 4800 In order to upgrade the Workshop to Level 3, you must first upgrade the Ship to Level 3. 'Upgrade 3/7:' *Collect 7 Tire Jacks (Auto Repair Shop) *Collect 14 Radars (Electronics Plant - Mouse, Keyboard, Web Camera, Phone, Laptop, Monitor, Tablet, Motherboard) *Collect 32 Green Paints (Flower Kiosk, Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Pay 24,000 In order to upgrade the Workshop to Level 4, you must first upgrade the Ship to Level 4. 'Upgrade 4/7:' *Collect 11 Tool Kits (Shopping Center) *Collect 12 Clamps (Electronics Plant - Mouse, Keyboard, Web Camera, Phone, Laptop, Monitor, Tablet, Motherboard) *Collect 28 Trowels (Subway Station, Upgraded Subway Station) *Train 5 (College) *Pay 126,000 In order to upgrade the Workshop to Level 5, you must first upgrade the Ship to Level 5. 'Upgrade 5/7:' *Collect 3 Tape Measures (Lighthouse - you can get 2-4 items each time) *Collect 3 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) *Collect 10 Band-aids (Drug Store) *Collect 37 Water Bottles (Wok Cafe, Upgraded Wok Cafe) *Pay 304,000 In order to upgrade the Workshop to Level 6, you must first upgrade the Ship to Level 6. 'Upgrade 6/7:' *Collect 3 Respirators (Hospital) *Collect 6 Scissors (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 30 Step-ladders (Convenience Store, Upgraded Convenience Store) *Collect 13 Stopwatches (Beach Shop) *Collect 28 Carabiners (Subway Station, Upgraded Subway Station) *Pay 857,000 In order to upgrade the Workshop to Level 6, you must first upgrade the Hotel to Level 7. MORE INFO COMING SOON! Category:The Bay Category:Production